


Moon Cakes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Moon Cakes

Title: Moon Cakes  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's challenge #129: Equinox  
Warning(s): Er, sexual implications?  
A/N: I looked up Equinox and came across [this](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mid-Autumn_Festival), which spawned the idea for this drabble. My muse is so weird.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moon Cakes

~

“When did you become interested in Chinese festivals?” Harry asked as Severus herded him into their back garden.

“As a lifelong student I find solstice festivals from every culture fascinating,” Severus said.

A blanket decorated with Chinese symbols was laid out and Severus gestured to it.

“Okay. What now?” Harry asked, settling comfortably.

“Now we eat ‘moon cakes’,” Severus informed him.

Harry looked around. “Where are they?”

Severus smirked and began disrobing. “I’d thought we could use our own interpretation of ‘moon’,” he purred.

Harry’s eyes widened as Severus presented his bum. He smiled. This solstice celebration was looking up.

~


End file.
